The present invention relates to airfoils for a stator compressor vane of turbo machinery. In particular, the invention relates to compressor airfoil profiles for various stages of the compressor. In particular, the invention relates to a stator compressor vane airfoil profile, such as but not limited to, profiles for stator vanes, rotors, inlet guide vanes or the like. Also, in particular, the invention relates to compressor airfoil profiles for a “Stage 2” stator vane.
In a gas turbine, many system requirements should be met at each stage of a gas turbine's flow path section to meet design goals. These design goals include, but are not limited to, overall improved efficiency and airfoil loading capability. For example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a stator compressor vane should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage. Further, for example, and in no way limiting of the invention, a blade of a stator compressor vane should achieve thermal and mechanical operating requirements for that particular stage.